Many individuals own relatively small timber tracts from which logs may be harvested for personal use or for sale in small quantities. Professional logging equipment is not satisfactory for use in such tracts, not only because of excessive cost, but also because of its complexity and size, which routinely demands highly skilled operators. Professional logging equipment also tends to be highly specialized, limiting the use of each piece of equipment to a specific function and requiring multiple pieces of equipment for a complete logging operation. The smaller tract owner needs equipment that is versatile, easy to install, remove and use, and able to be operated by as few as one or two operators without specialized skills.
The present invention relates to the field of log handling, and more particularly to lifting and towing logs behind a tractor.